Gavroche : A Life Lost
by JemimaEtcy44
Summary: Gavroche is only 9 when he decides to join the student rebellion. Little does he know that helping lead a rebellion will have a price. What no one ever told him what he was walking into. For a brave 9 year old will he hold his ground, or break witht the others?


_**Authors note: Hey ya'll haven't written in a while, really sorry to keep ya waiting. Scholl's been real busy and I haven't had time to make new chapters, never the less start a new story. But school out in a month or two, so I'll probably start finishing old stories and add on to new ones. Let me know if you want me to write something for you individually. Message me, and hope you enjoy J I DO NOT OWN LES MISERABLES OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS**_

I slowly make my way toward the top of the elephant statue in the middle of the town. I rub the sleep out of my eyes, and take in the daylight. "Oi! C'mon!" I call to my friends that are still somewhat sleeping inside our hideout .I climb down from the 13 foot elephant and make my way toward the beggars, slum dwellers, and the rich people of the king's government. My friends are crowded around the carriages of the King's men.

The many women, men, and other children are surrounding the rich men so their carts are unable to move. The air is filled with the unmistakable smell of _**us**_, the beggars. The sun has barely risen in the heart of the city known as Paris, in the country France. I scramble around the other beggars and make my way to one of the carriages. Quickly open the blinds that cover the people from us. They give me a look of utter distaste, and I shoot them a glare, then motion to the people.

"_**How d'ya do my name's Gavroche. These are mah people. Here's mah patch. Not much to look at, nothing posh. Nothing you'd call up to scratch. This's mah school, mah high society; here in the slums of Saint Michele .We live on crumbs of humble piety tough on the teeth, but what the hell! Think you're poor? Think you're free? Follow me**_!" I motion for the other small children to follow me to where my older friends are waiting.

We run to catch up to the other carriages that passed through our raging people, me and few others catch a ride on the backs of the ones that are going somewhat faster. I look around as the blue sky starts to set in for a cold day in Europe. I've learned to grow a thick skin since I normally can't get enough money to get a warmer jacket. We ride up till we reach a crowd of beggars that are surrounding my best friends Enjolras and Marius. They are pitching a fight against the King of our government and people.

The people are rioting against our own government, not after 3 minutes the soldiers flood the area. They are pointing at us to leave as soon as we can. Enjrolas, Marius, Courfeyrac, Grantaire, and I are bustling whispering the next time we will meet. Courfeyrac grabs my wrist pulling me to the Inn. We all sit down and the older men start to discuss strategies. Naturally being a child I _really_ don't enjoy sitting and listening to older people. I look up to these guys but they just talk, and talk, and TALK. I find it quite annoying actually.

I stand up and announce "Men" I clear my throat, they all turn to look at me " 'M going to see what's going on outside, lots more outside than usual" they all nod at me. I stand up and walk towards the stairs that lead me down to the first floor. Many people crowd the tables and the bars. I walk out of the crowded tavern very slowly to take it all in. I see many people bustling around trying to get to the stores who can "People who can actually afford something" I mutter as I stroll down the pavement. I overhear 2 of the rich women talking about something about General Lamarque , suddenly one of them says " did you hear that he passed last night?" I stop dead in my tracks and race back to the Café.

I grab Courfeyrac, and lead him to tell him the news." Yes, boy? "He asks kindly. "General Lamarque is dead" I whisper. He motions for me to come closer. "Would ya mind I you told the boys?" he asks me, I nod to let him know that I'm okay to tell them "Listen!" my best friend- almost older sibling – yells. The room goes quiet.

" General Lamarque is dead" everyone looks at me with a " don't kid around with me " face.


End file.
